The use of personal computers and related devices is ubiquitous worldwide. In one area, there is an ever-expanding market for virtual reality (VR) computer applications, especially for entertainment such as games. In another area, there is an ongoing effort for providing assessable devices for the disabled. There is also a need in some instances for additional input devices to handle complex commands.
Virtual reality applications have been known to cause motion sickness to users due to the disconnect between visual motion and a lack of any physical motion or input. Currently available input devices do not satisfactorily address this issue.
With regard to disabled people who need to use computers, there are limited options for data, command and control inputs. This is especially true if the disabled person has little or no use of their hands. Although some have attempted to address this issue, presently available devices do not provide enough capability to satisfactorily solve the problems faced by a disabled user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,807, entitled “Foot Pedal Assembly for Use with Personal Computer,” to Hayes et al. presents a foot pedal assembly that provides three inputs to a personal computer. Other patents and publications present various sensing means for manipulation by the feet. However, no device is currently available that provides multiple foot operated switches for each switch to enable dozens of discrete and unique computer inputs that can be activated by an operator's feet.
In a striking improvement over conventionally available computer foot controls, the present invention for the first time discloses a computer foot controller that provides a solution for all of the above issues. Presented here is a foot controller that solves the VR motion sickness problem, provides foot control for transmitting a myriad of complex computer control signals, and provides assessable computer control and/or gaming control for disabled persons.